


The Great Debate

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Arguements, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we started arguing about which hogwarts house this one character would be in and we completely lost track of time and now you’re technically taking me out to dinner is this a date” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Debate

“You  _ actually _ believe that? Wow.”

How they always got into some form of this argument nearly everytime time they spoke was beyond Emma Swan. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Emma was as stubborn as a mule. Or that Killian was never one to let go of a good debate. Or that, even though they watched the exact same TV shows, he was  _ obviously _ watching them all wrong.

Whatever the reasons were, they were causing the two friends to have the same argument every time they were alone together. Yes, Emma Swan and Killian Jones had very serious arguments over what Hogwarts house their favorite characters belonged in.

Whether it was Tony Stark (“Come on, love. The man is too ambitious for his own good. Obviously Slytherin.” “He figured out how to keep a piece of shrapnel from piercing his heart with barely any tools while trapped in a cave. Keep telling me he isn’t Ravenclaw.”) or Captain America (“He’s epitomizes bravery and courage. Definitely Gryffindor.” “But think of his loyalty for the Barnes fellow, Swan. He’s a Hufflepuff.”), Dean Winchester (“What? He’s extremely loyal to his friends, and very hardworking - the signs of a Hufflepuff.” “Something tells me demon-hunting requires quite a lot of bravery and courage, and you know what that means.”) or Castiel (“Seriously, Killian. He’s always there for the guys, is extremely loyal,  and is tolerant of the humans that most angels would get pissed at.” “Fine. This time I really wanted to just argue.”), or even Merlin (“J.K. Rowling said that Merlin was a Slytherin.” “KILIAN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT BBC’S VERSION, NOT HARRY POTTER’S!”)

While they tried to have their debates in private (one too many times of ‘accidentally’ getting too close while arguing had caused many comments and whistles to come from their friends.) sometimes they forgot the unspoken rule.

Like now.

The quiet coffee shop the two were seated in sadly become the battlegrounds of their newest battle.

“Of course I think Clara Oswald is a Slytherin, love. What else would she be?”

“I don’t know,” Emma said sarcastically. “Because a person who decided to be a teacher definitely doesn’t value knowledge or intelligence at all. She’s definitely not a Ravenclaw.”

“Of course she values intelligence, Swan,” he said. “But think of the time she manipulated the Doctor into attempting to bring her boyfriend back from the dead.”

“But think of all the sticky situations they’ve gotten in, where she  _ cleverly _ saved the day.”

“Yes, you could say she is quiet  _ cunning _ . But, love, I think you are forgetting -”

“We swore never to talk about that,” She interrupted, glaring at her friend. “And even then she figured out how to escape certain death. And proceeded to become immortal. Technically.”

Killian chuckled at that. “Ok, love. Whatever you want to think. If you don’t mind me, I’m going to go use the bathroom.”

“Trying to escape your obvious defeat, are we now?”

“Ah, love. You’ve caught me.”

Emma chuckled as he walked away, and turned her attention to the waitress approaching her table.

“Hello. My name’s Ruby and I’ll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?”

After placing her order and what she hoped Killian would like, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. “Just a second,” she said to the waitress.

“Sure,” Ruby said with a wolfish grin. “You know,” she said while Emma was reading her text from David, “you and your boyfriend are absolutely adorable. I love when couples get into little nerdy debates. It’s always so sweet.”

“What?” Emma said, looking up at the waitress. “Oh, thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll go get your orders now.”

Emma furrowed her brow as the woman walked away. While she had been trying to pay attention to what she had been saying, she hadn’t been entirely focused. But, she was pretty sure that she had something about….

“Shit,” Emma said as Killian returned to their table.

“Ah. So someone’s finally realized that she’s been wrong this whole time,” he smirked.

“No,” She said, “I think I may have accidentally given the waitress the idea that we are dating.”

Raising his eyebrows, Killian asked, “How did you manage to do that, Swan?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, then,” Killian smirked. “Can’t disappoint the nice girl, can we? What do you say, Swan? Can we consider this a date?”

* * *

 

What had possessed her to say yes, Emma had no clue. Maybe the fact that she secretly had a crush on her best friend? No way. The way he lit up when he ask her? Definitely not. The fact that their circle of friends had been telling them for years that they would make a great couple? Nope.

Probably just didn’t want to crush the waitress’s happiness.

So, for her sake, they did all the things couple did on date nights. Him paying for her meal? “I have to be a gentleman, love. Don’t want her to think I’m a bad boyfriend.” Walking hand-in-hand down the streets together? “Well, what if we see her later and end up ruining her night if we don’t appear to be a couple?” Him asking her out on another date? “Don’t want to risking letting her down next time, do we?” Her saying yes? “You do have a point there.”


End file.
